Strength for Love
by SaiyuriDeInferno
Summary: Hinata, feeling depressed, is training alone by night, though what she doesn't know is that she's being watched by a certain Uchiha that will change her life forever...HinataXItachi...Please remember to R&R...or you'll make Hinata cry.....
1. Chapter 1: A Reason To Live

**Strength for Love**

* * *

Disclaimer: Okay...ummm...I don't own Naruto.

I know, it's short, but it's only an introduction of what's to come...

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Reason To Live**

In the dark, dreary night, 18-year-old Hinata Hyuuga sat underneath a tree in the training grounds. Today had to have been the worst day of her life; first she had finally mustered up the courage to tell Naruto how she felt about him, but instead he rejected her and right after he asked Sakura out. If she wasn't all ready feeling bad enough, she had been scolded for not training and got the usual 'You aren't fit to be head of the Hyuuga family' lecture from her father.

So she did like she always does on days she feels dreadful, she trains in the middle of the night alone until she runs out of chakra, hoping to drown the emotional pain with physical pain; then she sits down under a tree and sobs to herself.

She raised her head to look at her hands (that she bandaged up like Rock Lee does) and saw the bloodstained wraps on her palm and knuckles. She began to talk to herself, since there was clearly no one around to listen, "What use is living? I'll never be nearly as good as Neji-nii-san or Uchiha-san." She examined her hands a bit closer as she continued, "Why would Naruto want me anyway? I'm not nearly as pretty as Sakura-chan or Ino-chan." She slowly began to unwrap the cloth from her hands in order to clean the wounds.

Little did she know that a pair of fascinated, red eyes watched her from the darkness of the tree branches above her, "…Perfect…" he murmured to himself.

_**Earlier that Night**_

Kisame leaned against the wall, "So what's our next move?"

"…Haven't thought of it yet," Itachi bluntly replied.

Kisame let out a sigh, "You need a hobby… better yet, you should get a pupil to train in your spare time or something."

Itachi gave him a slight glare, " A pupil? Why would you say that?"

"Because, it gets boring just talking to you…I know…" Kisame wore an evil grin, "You should get a girlfriend."

"What?"

"I've heard you in your sleep… do you know you're a pervert?"

Itachi just turned his head and growled, so Kisame couldn't see him flush. Damn it! And he had tried so hard to hide that side of him! He sighed, finally giving in, "Then where would you look?"

"Hmm… I'm up for some excitement tonight, how about Konoha?"

Itachi smirked, "Oh how my foolish little brother would seethe, knowing I was there."

Kisame let out a small chuckle that turned into a full blown laughter, "Oh yeah I can just imagine the look on his face!"

_**Back to Present**_

He suddenly leapt down from the branch; he was now standing in front of her, looking down at her with expressionless eyes. She gasped as the cloth wraps she held in her hands gracefully floated to the ground. She slowly stood while holding her balance by sliding up the tree. "W-Who are y-you?" she mentally scorned herself for showing weakness. She couldn't make out his face in the dark, but by his cloak she could tell that he was an Akatsuki member.

"You desire strength..." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

She wanted to become stronger so badly, without even realizing she was nodding her head 'yes'.

He held out his hand, "Then I will teach you ...and give you a reason to live." For some reason his words instilled some sort of instantaneous trust in her as she slowly slipped her bleeding hand into his, her wide eyes gazing deeply into his.

Suddenly, he gripped it tightly and pulled her body up to where it was right against his. Her heart raced when she saw that in his other hand was a kunai that he slowly brought up to her neck...

* * *

Oh...what has our innocent Hinata-Chan gotten herself into?! Find out in Chapter Two! So be sure to R&R!!!

- Jinx-Chan


	2. Chapter 2: Sensei

**Strength for Love**

* * *

Thanx for the reveiws guys. Just for that, you guys get Chapter 2 right away!!! Oh...and I have to confess that I already had this written a while back, I had just forgotten that this is supposed to be a SasukeXHinataXItachi fanfic. ' Anyway, R&R, okay!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sensei…**

He wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from struggling. In her head, she was screaming thoughts wildly, 'I should've known better than to have trusted an Akatsuki member! I'll die here and now...' She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting death...but instead she felt him slipping his fingers in between her neck and her headband, grasping hold of the headband. The screeching noise of metal scraping against metal echoed throughout the empty night.

He released her; as she slowly opened her eyes and looked down to see a straight line going through the middle of the leaf symbol on the headband. "But your training comes with a price…you must become a rogue ninja and an Akatsuki member."

She continued to stare at her headband as she thought it over...Naruto wanted Sakura, not her. Her father thought she was a failure and would prefer Hanabi take her place…but she would prove him wrong one day… "I…I accept."

Even though she couldn't see his face in the shadow of the tree, he was smirking, "Hold on to me."

She nodded and grabbed onto his cloak as he put an arm around her waist; this time more comfortably, causing her to blush. Suddenly they took off into the air with lightning fast speed, surely not even Konoha's best shinobi could go this fast.

The next thing she knew, they were standing on the outside gates of Konoha. "There's nothing here..." she stated in a confused manner.

He said nothing, but merely focused his chakra, made a few hand signs and exclaimed, "Expose no Jutsu!" Suddenly a campfire with a shark-like man sitting near it appeared out of nowhere. The man near the campfire was somewhat frightening, so she latched onto Itachi's cloak again. After sealing the jutsu back, they slowly approached the campfire.

Kisame noticed this immediately. He waved to them, and signaled for them to come over to the fire. They quickened their pace, tired of the night's cold nipping at them. Kisame stood up and offered a webbed, scaly hand to her, "Hello there, I'm Kisame, and who might you be?"

"H-Hin…ata Hyuu-ga," she answered in a low voice. He gave a bewildered look.

"Did you say Hinata…Hyuuga?"

She nodded as he glanced at his reflection her pearly orbs. 'Interesting, Itachi...very interesting.' he glanced at Itachi who watched Hinata with a certain look of possession.

Hinata turned to see the face of her savior without darkness clouding her vision. She immediately saw his Sharingan eyes staring straight at hers as a single though passed her mind.

"Sauske-san…" she muttered, as a strong scowl slide across his face.

"What about my brother?" his voice was strong and firm.

"He's your b-brother?" she asked, remembering the rumors of the Uchiha Massacre that had befallen the village.

His scowl loosened, "I am Itachi Uchiha."

A small , automatic blush crawled over her face, "S-should I ca-call- you Uchiha-sensei or-r Itachi-sensei?"

"Itachi," he answered. "We leave tonight."

"T-tonight?" she asked, already feeling drowsy and weak. He gave an annoyed look, at her weakness...practically identical to...Sasuke's

"It's not safe here, we're going to the Akatsuki Headquarters."

She remembered that it was dishonorable to question one's sensei, "Forgive me, Itachi-sensei."

"First lesson, never ask for forgiveness; even if you did something wrong."

"Yes, sensei," she bowed.

Kisame, who had been sitting and watching, retrieved his sword that he had stabbed into the ground. "Let's get a move on." Itachi and Hinata both nodded.

"Hinata-chan…"

"Oh…yes Itachi-sensei?" she replied, taken back a bit by how he was addressing her in such a familiar way.

"You're not fast enough to run, so get on," he said as he crouched down a bit, offering her a ride on his back. She blushed, and at the same time felt guilty at not being up to his level. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he propped his arms under her legs.

Kisame was getting a thrill out of watching how easily , but kept himself silent. He quickly put out the fire, and released the jutsu as they ran off into the night.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk, with Hiashi and Neji on each side of her, and seven of the rookie nine stood in her office. Sasuke leaned against the wall, bored as Hell; whatever she called them for was probably for some stupid reason. Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Shino merely sat in silence, awaiting Tsunade's news.

Naruto was getting very agitated, Tsunade had called them all there and she was just sitting there, being silent. "Hey, Obaa-chan! What'd you call us all here for?" he exclaimed as if he had better things to do.

She sighed, "Hinata-chan…has gone missing." Everyone gasped except Shino and Sasuke. Shino's brows went up, to show his form of shock. Sasuke stared at Tsunade with wide eyes, full of disbelief. No… not _his_ Hinata, she wouldn't just leave…would she?

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed. "We've got to find her!" Suddenly, Kiba and Akamaru burst through her office doors.

"Hokage-sama! Akamaru and I found this in the training grounds! It's got Hinata-chan's scent all over it!" he said as he held up the bloody wraps she had used.

She nodded, "So…she was training."

Hiashi turned his head to her, "Last night, she left and didn't return. We sent over half the Hyuuga household to scour Konoha for her, but she was never found."

Tsunade scowled for a bit, realizing he had absolutely no remorse in his voice at all. Kiba ran up to her desk, "But that's not all!"

"Calm down, Kiba. I know you're upset."

"But it's important! She wasn't alone."

"You think she met someone and planned this?" Tsunade asked, filling Sasuke with anger and a little hint of jealousy.

"I don't think so… Akamaru verified that it was…Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke's head bolted up at the mention of his brother's name.

"What!" he growled through gritted teeth as he walked up to the Hokage, pushing Kiba aside and slamming his hands on the desk.

Tsunade's mood changed from sad and depressed to serious and angered, partially at the hot-tempered Uchiha. "Find her."

"Yes Hokage-sama," everyone saluted as they disappeared except the seething Uchiha, Hiashi, and Neji.

"What the Hell was my brother doing with her!" he demanded, filled with anger, hatred, and pure envy. "I swear if he did anything to her…" he stopped realizing that Hiashi and Neji were both shooting dagger-like glares at him, and he had just practically blurted out his deepest, darkest secret.

"Well… Sauske, despite your… feelings about Hinata's disappearance, so far it seems that she ran off with him."

Sauske glared and growled as he stomped out of her office, "I'll find her myself…and kill him," he snarled.

* * *

She panted as she stood in the Hyuuga stance, a kunai in hand. Itachi stood in the Akatsuki training grounds, with her. She was covered in sweat and blood while he hadn't broken a sweat nor had she drawn blood from him. "From this moment on, Hinata-chan, you will train under me, and I will teach you the way of the Uchiha style. Once you've learned, you are to never use the Hyuuga stance again, that is until you have acquired the skill of an Akatsuki member." She straightened up and bowed.

"Yes sensei..."

* * *

Training begins as a new Hinata forms...oh, by the way, there will be a time lapse my dear readers...hope you enjoyed...cause Chapter 3 is up next!

- Jinx-Chan


	3. Chapter 3: Four Years Later

**Strength for Love**

* * *

Disclaimer: Okay...ummm...I don't own Naruto.

Gomensai!!!! I'm so sorry for waiting so long to update...but I have some new material past Chapter Five now... ' Anyway, we left off with Hinata as a new member of the Akastsuki, and Konoha on a fruitless search misson...But let's skip ahead a few years, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Four Years Later**

Four long years had passed, and no one had found Hinata. She was now classified as a Missing Ninja. Even though it had been so long, Sasuke stood strong to his vow, he was already going to kill his brother, but now he also had to find Hinata. He was sitting in the Anbu Lounge. He, along with Naruto were now with the Anbu. Sakura, who was now a medical ninja, came prancing up to him, while on her break, "Oh Sauske-kun!"

He didn't feel like having to deal with her today, "What?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to-"

"No…"

Then Naruto spoke up, "Come on Sasuke-teme, give her a chance. She's liked you since the Academy days."

"Look dobe, you're only saying that because you have a girlfriend now, and stopped obsessing over Sakura-san."

"So! Karima-chan has nothing to with this! I just think you ought to give Sakura-chan a chance, that's all."

"Come on Sasuke-kun, yes, please just give me a chance," Sakura begged with Naruto's words as a back up.

He stood up; "You're not my type…" he walked out leaving, yet again, a heart-broken Sakura.

"What kind of girl does he like?" she asked, disappointment in her voice, although now she was used to his rejection.

"I know," a voice called from behind.

"What kind?" Naruto asked, recognizing the voice, it was Neji, the Anbu Captain. He walked over and sat down beside Naruto, in Sasuke's spot. "He likes…"

"What? What?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Well, he liked…Hinata-sama…four years ago."

"What? You don't think that he still likes her do you?" Naruto asked in a 'NO WAY!' tone.

"But I heard she was murdered by Itachi," Sakura added with a jealous smirk on the inside.

"No one knows what happened, the only evidence we had was her bloody wraps and his scent," Neji said as he sighed. "I miss her."

Suddenly Tsunade appeared in front of them with a cloud of smoke and a bit of an annoyed look on her face, "Sakura-chan…what are you doing here? You're not part of the Anbu."

"Forgive me Tsunade-sensei," she rushed out quickly.

Once she was gone, she turned hber attentino to the guys, "All right, Naruto-kun, Neji-san, I know this isn't normal, but I have a serious mission on my hands. I need my best guys for it, that means for you two and Sasuke-san."

* * *

He attempted an attack in her stomach, but she quickly blocked it with a twist of her kunai. He backed away, "Good Hinata-chan, very good," he slowly circled her, observing her from head to toe. She had really grown in these fours years, her hair went down to her lower back. During battle, she pulled it into a low ponytail, like Itachi's, but when she was relaxing she let it hang loosely. She wore her ordinary ninja attire, an Akatsuki Gennin training uniform. Very few people knew this, but there was actually an Akatsuki Academy (which she attended) that was hidden with chakra sealing jutsu's to keep unwanted visitors out, such as…well pretty much everyone.

Today would be different; today she would receive her Akatsuki cloak and ring and become a true member of the Akatsuki. She had become very…very close to Itachi. She didn't think of him as a father figure or a brother figure, she had to admit, but she felt something more. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt the same way. "Come at me."

She nodded and quickly charged at him with full force. She slashed at his side, but he disappeared and reappeared behind her. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled it behind her, making her drop the kunai. He rested his head on her shoulder, taking in the sweet aroma of her hair and twisted her wrist a bit, hearing her moan. "That's what you get for faltering," he whispered into her. She felt a sudden surge of lust run through her body as he released her.

She quickly snatched the kunai off the ground and leapt out of his reach. She got back into her stance and used her index finger to motion him to come at her.

"Is this a challenge?" Itachi smirked.

"Maybe…" Hinata smirked back; she had gained true confidence and lost her stutter within her four years with Itachi.

"Then I accept," he quickly charged at her as she leapt high into the air, landing on the wall of nearby building. She channeled chakra to her feet to keep her balance on the wall as she quickly leapt towards him. He merely stepped to the side; she landed on bent knees with her knuckles on the ground. She regained her composure and tried a sweep kick under his feet, but he moved back. He quickly pulled out a kunai himself at tried to slice her back. She spun to his surprise. He hadn't expected this; even more to both of their surprise, her kunai actually made contact with his face. Where a small slit began to ooze blood. "You actually…win this time…" They would spar like these at least two to three times a day, and the winner was the first one to draw blood from the other.

She smirked, "I suppose that means I'm worthy of my Akatsuki cloak," she approached him and took her finger and wiped away the blood, licking it off her finger, savoring the rustic flavor in her mouth. 'Oh Kami!' Itachi screamed in his mind as he watched this oddly arousing scene.

He quickly regained his composure before she noticed, "You haven't even taken a life as an Akatsuki, and already you have a taste for blood."

"I suppose I take after you," she smiled.

Itachi began to walk off, ignoring her comment, then stopped and turned his head a bit, "Don't you want your Akatsuki cloak?"

"Oh! I almost forgot, thanks," she said as she ran up to him and they continued on into the building.

* * *

Hinata stood on the auditorium stage as Akatsuki members sat in the audience. On each side of her stood Kisame and Itachi. Kisame was there because he was Itachi's partner, of course. The Akatsuki leader began his speech, "Today is a day of reckoning. One of our very own pupils of four years has recently turned twenty two. With the consent of her sensei, she will receive her Akatsuki cloak, showing that she now is eligible of becoming a true Akatsuki member. She isn't just any rookie, she was trained solely by Itachi Uchiha," the crowd gasped as some began to whisper and a low uproar began. Everyone knew that she was there eating lunch and making friends, they thought that she was just taking normal Akatsuki classes, but she was actually learning everything from Itachi, and him alone. She was a special breed, she had a blood limit and not many had that. The leader grabbed a folded cloak from a silk, red pillow.

He walked in front of her; bowed to her and handed her the cloak, she bowed in return. "Thank you Leader-sama." (No one knew his real name.)

She turned to her sensei; it was traditional that as her sensei, he would be the one to put the cloak on her. He took hold of the cloak unfolding it and slowly draped it around her shoulders. She slid her arms into the sleeves and swiftly buttoned it up, full of pride. The audience clapped. As the four of them left the stage, Hinata wrapped her arms around Itachi's shoulders "Itachi-sensei! Thank you!"

He gave a hearty, but short smile, "You deserve it."

Kisame had noticed how close they had gotten over the past few years, and he knew that it wasn't any sensei-pupil relationship either. "We ought to celebrate!"

The Leader stood behind them, "Well, hold off for that celebration," he said almost coldly. "If you recall, I said 'eligible'. To truly become an Akatsuki member, you have to pass one final mission. With the _limited_ assistance of your sensei."

"Won't Kisame-chan be with us?" she asked curiously.

"No, he has a mission he has to attend to, himself. Anyway, you have this mission," he handed her a scroll, bowed and left with Kisame.

She unraveled the scroll and read it; "It looks like the Mizukage made a trip to Konoha to make peace and is leaving with protectors from Konoha. I'm supposed to murder the Mizukage, and…frame Konoha…" she was silent.

"Hinata-chan…don't let any feelings for that village get in the way. The Akatsuki has made a temporary pact with the Land of Earth, the enemies of The Lands of Fire and Water."

"Yes, but…"

"I thought you severed your ties with Konoha," he said sternly.

"I thought I did…" she slowly rolled the scroll back up.

"So that's it… fours years of intense training just to pass up your only chance to become an Akatsuki member?" his voice held anger and annoyance.

"No… I…will complete this mission, sensei," she clutched the scroll tightly as she looked down, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

* * *

Does Hinata really have the heart to frame Konoha? Find out in Chapter Four! 3 Oh and don't forget to R&R, kay!!!


End file.
